


A Star with Silver Wings

by pikaace



Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied past torture, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ruben is sad, Teacher-Student Friendship, also this is VERY AU from the musical and the show, he's a good teacher, he's also Sonny's teacher, it ain't gonna help you here, so throw anything story-wise from canon out the window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: Slightly based on Matilda.Moving in with Vanessa causes new changes for Sonny, including a new school. There, he meets Ruben Marcado, a wonderful but skittish teacher. As Sonny gets to know him, he discovers a dark secret that Ruben's been hiding, involving the strange but seemingly innocent principal Ian Price. As time goes on, Sonny slowly brings his shy teacher out of his shell, fueling his resolve to save him from his past and the dark presence looming over his present and future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikabennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/gifts).



Moving in with Vanessa downtown was both a blessing and a curse, according to Sonny. Blessing wise, she had a really nice place, thanks to her new job, and Usnavi seemed happier than ever. Plus, Sonny was always game with seeing Vanessa more; it was just never the same after she moved, so getting to see his coolest adult friend and favorite soon-to-be-cousin-in-law was totally a blessing (neither had popped the question yet, but it HAD to happen soon).

But the curse that evened it all out? A new school. New schools, especially at age fifteen, fucking sucked! Granted, it could’ve been worse; it could’ve been a new middle school instead of a high school (Sonny shuddered at the thought).

As Sonny gazed up at his new school building, got his schedule, and headed to his first class, he kept himself as inconspicuous as possible. No causing a scene and no seeming weak and vulnerable so the resident bullies wouldn’t target him. And honestly, his first impression of the school really wasn’t all that bad. It seemed perfectly ordinary to be honest.

Well...except for one thing. The principal, Ian Price.

Mr. Price was in charge of Sonny’s whole orientation, showing him around a few days before Sonny officially started school there. Something just seemed...off about him. His eyes were cold and his million-dollar smile and charm seemed fake in some subtle way. It was like he was hiding something. Sonny honestly just shrugged it off; maybe it was just him overthinking things.

Sonny arrived in his class and took his seat with the other kids who were all droopy and out of it like most high schoolers were by first period. According to his schedule he was going to be spending a lot of time in this particular class. His old school didn’t really have the money for a lot of science classes so Sonny had a lot of catching up to do to meet all his requirements. The worst part was that he was basically moved back to the beginners versions of all those classes, so he was definitely going to be bored out of his mind.

“Good morning everyone,” Sonny perked up as the teacher entered the room.

“Good morning Mr. Marcado,” The students responded sleepily. Mr. Marcado went to his desk at the front of the room and Sonny took him in; he was Hispanic, and actually almost reminded Sonny of Usnavi. Only less jumpy and not a fast-talker. At least so far.

“Now, before we start, I’m told we have a new student with us,” Mr. Marcado said, organizing his notes. He looked out and Sonny slightly raised his hand. The teacher smiled, “So you’re-” He checked his attendance sheet, “Sonny De la Vega?” Sonny nodded.

“Well, welcome to our school, I’m Mr. Marcado as you probably already heard from everybody,” Mr. Marcado said warmly. “I’m sure we’ll get to know each other real well, since you seem to be on five of my attendance sheets.” Sonny smiled a bit. “Alright, let’s get started and wake you guys up with something simple; who can recite the scientific method?” Everyone, including Sonny raised their hands.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Mr. Marcado chuckled. “You’ve learned that to death by this point. So, all together step by step.” The students all recited each step of the scientific method, including Sonny. That was baby stuff.

“Okay, everyone awake?” Mr. Marcado asked and the students nodded. “Good; pretty soon I’ll probably be able to have you all recite the Laws of Thermodynamics on cue...which is what we’re starting today.” Mr. Marcado turned to the whiteboard. “Now, has anyone actually read ahead and can give me a guess as to what the first law is?” Sonny raised his hand and Mr. Marcado blinked. Sonny looked around and noticed he was the only one raising his hand. “Sonny?” He called on him.

“Uh, the first law revolves around Conservation of Energy, which means energy can’t be created or destroyed, only transferred or changed from one form to another.” Sonny answered quite easily

Everyone stared at him; Mr. Marcado seemed just as surprised. “Sonny...do you know all three laws?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Sonny wrung his hands. “I was in AP Chemistry at my old school before we moved here, soooo…yeah.” Mr. Marcado blinked in shock; he was probably confused as all hell as to why Sonny was in his classes now. The other students seemed to be staring at him in shock too; probably because they didn’t expect a kid like him to be able to handle AP classes, and honestly he was barely able to, even though he secretly enjoyed the challenge.

“Well…” Mr. Marcado finally spoke again. “I have a feeling you’ll be the one everyone goes to for help if they’re too scared to come to me.” The kids chuckled and the tension Sonny was feeling, drained away.

“Okay, now that that amazing event has concluded, let’s get started.” Mr. Marcado turned to the white board and began his lecture. Sonny smiled and tuned in; he liked Mr. Marcado. He was already certain of that.  

* * *

 

Lunch couldn’t come fast enough. Sonny sat at a table, eating his lunch, when a kid slid over to him. Sonny recognized him as Rich from one of his classes. “Hey,” He said. “You the new kid?”

“...Yeah,” Sonny slowly answered, “We literally just had gym together…”

“Like it here?” Rich asked. “Getting along so far?”

Sonny made a face, “Yeah, what are you getting at?”

Rich looked around, leaned in closer and lowered his voice. “So...you met the principal, right?”

Sonny blinked, “Mr. Price? Yeah.”

“What did you think of him?”

Sonny blinked, “Uh-”

“Does he seem...off to you?” Rich asked. “Something...weird about him?”

“Y-Yeah…” Sonny said. “I thought it was just me.”

“Oh dude, everyone is wary of that guy,” Rich said. “Just the way he smiles and acts all high and mighty...it just feel weird, right?”

“Yeah,” Sonny gave Rich his full attention. “Has he done anything?”

“Well, no one can really say for certain, it’s all just rumors,” Rich said, before lowering his voice. “But...one of the biggest rumors, is that he has a bunker.”

Sonny frowned, “A bunker?”

“Yeah, they say that he uses it for sick experiments,” Rich looked at him with wide eyes. “He takes you down there, straps you down, and you never come back out.”

Sonny snorted at how overdramatic it sounded, “Has that actually happened?”

“We don’t know; but then again, how would anyone know?” Rich said with wide eyes. “Either way, just don’t mess with him; a warning from everyone in this school.” And he left, just like that.

Sonny made a face; that was bizarre. But the fact that he wasn’t the only one who thought Mr. Price was weird, raised a few red flags. But then again, maybe everyone was just full of shit and trying to scare the new kid.

Either way, Sonny wasn’t gonna let his guard down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny starts to burn out with his mediocre course work and Ruben wants to do something about it. There's just the matter of the principal...

The rest of the day flew by, mostly due to Sonny easily flying by his stupid beginner classes. Honestly out of all his teachers, Mr. Marcado was the only one so far so he didn’t think was totally boring. At least he seemed passionate about what he was teaching, even though he seemed a bit awkward when no one else wasinto it. As the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Sonny trudged towards the front door. 

“Hello, Sonny.” Sonny stopped and turned around to see Mr. Price coming towards him, that smile on his face. 

“Uh, hey,” Sonny responded. 

“How was your first day, sport?” 

Sonny nodded, internally wincing at the pet name, “Pretty good,” He said. 

“Getting along with everyone?” Mr. Price asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Sonny responded. 

“Good,” Mr. Price smiled. “I certainly didn’t want you to have a bad first impression.” 

“No worries there,” Sonny said. 

“Good; then I’ll see you tomorrow, Sonny.” Mr. Price said. Sonny nodded and exited the school before letting his smile fade. He was really unsure about that guy...and that fact that he had been hearing rumors all day didn’t help. 

Sonny shook his head; what was he worried about? You barely ever saw a principal during the school year unless it was an event or announcement. It would be fine.

* * *

 

Sonny managed to remember which way to go to get to his new home safely and found Usnavi home, still unpacking a few things. “Hey cuz!” Sonny called. 

“Hey mijo!” Usnavi greeted. He walked over as Sonny put his stuff down. “So? How was your first day?” He asked excitedly. 

“Fine,” Sonny answered simply. Usnavi frowned slightly and suddenly grabbed Sonny’s face, looking him over and Sonny sighed, “There are no bullies, Usnavi.” 

“Just making sure,” Usnavi said before letting him go. “Make any friends?” 

“Navi, it was my first day.” 

“I know, but it’s never too early to start making memories!” Sonny rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. “C’mon, tell me one thing that was good today!” Usnavi prodded. 

“Fine, uh…” Sonny thought back and remembered a certain chemistry teacher. “Well not all of my teachers are trash, so there’s that.” Usnavi rolled his eyes and went back to unpacking; that was the best he was gonna get.

* * *

 

The first week flew by and Sonny came in on Monday, dragging his feet. Only a week and Sonny already felt so done with this place. He twirled his pencil on his desk during as Mr. Marcado went on with his usual lecture, not bothering to really pay attention. He heard all this stuff before and he didn’t need to hear it again. He was snapped out of his daydreaming when the bell rang and Mr. Marcado told them to come pick up their recent review quizzes that they had took on Friday as they left for lunch. Sonny took his time putting his stuff away and was the last one to come up. 

“Well, I don’t know what I was expecting but…” Mr. Marcado handed him back his quiz, “Well done, Sonny.” 100% including extra credit questions. 

Sonny hummed and took the paper; he wasn’t exactly surprised. “Thanks.” He shoved it into his bag and left, leaving his teacher watching him in curiosity.

At the end of the day, Ruben took a deep breath as he approached Ian’s office. He never did this unless he was called so...maybe that would give him the upper hand? Oh who was he kidding. 

“C’mon Ruben, don’t be pathetic…” Ruben whispered to himself. “Just go and get it over with!” He had given this a lot of thought and it was worth it. It had to be! Finally, he knocked and entered the office. 

Ian lit up at the sight of him, “Hey, Rubes, good to see ya!” He greeted cheerfully. Ruben just nodded and shut the door behind him. “What brings you here, buddy?” Ian asked, getting up from his desk. “I mean, I don’t need you for another three days at least.” 

“N-No, it’s uh, it’s something different…” 

“You’re not backing out on me, are you?” 

“No!” Ruben exclaimed before lowering his voice. “No, no, i-it’s about one of...my students.” 

Ian raised his eyebrows, “There’s a kid you can’t handle? That’s a new one,” He said. “Which one?” 

“Uh, t-the new student; Sonny De la Vega?” 

“Ah, I should’ve guessed,” Ian said. 

Ruben frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“Well c’mon, kid from the ghetto suddenly enrolled in a actually legit public school,” Ian said. “I mean, that’s like letting a rat run free in a mansion, all its gonna do is stink up the place.” 

Ruben’s eyes widened, “That’s not-” 

“Look I get it, I’ll take care of the little troublemaker for you,” Ian said. “It’s the least I can do for you, right?” 

“That’s not it at all!” Ruben exclaimed, anger tinting his voice. Ian looked at him in surprise and Ruben immediately backed down. “I mean...he’s not causing trouble, t-that’s not why I’m here.” 

“Oh?” 

“You see...Sonny, he’s...he’s smart.” 

Ian snorted, “So are half the brats in this place.” 

“No, I mean...Sonny is way smarter than he seems.” Ruben explained. “He said that he took mostly AP classes at his old school and, and I believe it! He’s breezing through assignments like crazy!” 

“...And this is my problem, why?” Ian asked dully. 

“Well...he’s bored,” Ruben said. “This curriculum isn’t enough for him, and...and I think he would be much happier in more advanced classes.” It was true; seeing Sonny look so out of it was a feeling he knew well, and Sonny clearly wasn’t happy with all the easy beginners work he was getting. Ian was silent. 

“I-I know that his previous credits from his old school didn’t transfer to here, but-” 

“I’m a principal, Rubes, not a miracle worker,” Ian said. “He doesn’t have the credits, so he can’t move up, period; he’ll just have to suck it up.” 

“W-Well then at least let me teach him!” Ruben protested. “L-Let me give him more advanced assignments or, or give him private lessons apart from the other kids; surely...that won’t hurt anything.” 

Ian stared at him and tossed his pen up and down as if contemplating it. “I...guess I see no harm in it,” He finally said, glancing at Ruben as he deflated in relief. “But even if I told you no, I bet you would still do it anyway.” 

Ruben flinched, “What?! No no no, I would never-” 

“I’m messing with you, Rubes,” Ian laughed. “I’ll let you do your little tutoring or whatever; get the okay from his folks and you’re good.” He got up close and gripped his shoulder, “But just know that I’ll be watching you.” Ruben meekly nodded, avoiding his eyes and hurried out of the office.

* * *

 

That evening, Sonny and Vanessa were lounging on the couch watching TV while Usnavi finished doing the dishes. After a while, Sonny got up and went to his room, “Alright, that’s enough social interaction for me for today.” 

“Do your homework!” Usnavi called. 

“Yeah yeah,” Sonny waved as he vanished into the hallway. 

“How do you know he didn’t finish it already?” Vanessa asked. 

“Because he would waste no time gloating if he had,” Usnavi responded. “I’ll be honest, I’m kinda missing that…” 

“You miss Sonny bragging?” Vanessa asked skeptically. 

“No, it’s just-” Usnavi was interrupted by a knock on the door. Usnavi and Vanessa exchanged a look; neither of them were expecting anybody. Usnavi dried his hands and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a man decently dressed and holding some books and papers in his arms. 

“Uh, hello,” The man said, clearly a bit nervous. “A-Are you Sonny’s father?” 

Usnavi felt a bit flustered; that always happened when someone made that common mistake. “Uh...more or less,” He answered. “Can I...help you?” 

“Oh, uh, yes,” The man said. “Um, my name’s Ruben Marcado, I’m Sonny’s chemistry teacher.” 

Usnavi blinked, clearly not expecting that answer. His eyes then became worried, “I-Is there a problem?” Usnavi asked. “Because if Sonny’s acting out, I swear, he’s not usually like this-” 

“Oh no! No no no, there’s no problem!” Ruben exclaimed. “Quite the opposite in fact; I was wondering if I might talk to you about Sonny’s performance...uh, if you’re not busy, of course” 

“Uh, sure, we’re not busy,” Usnavi said, allowing him in. 

“Who’s this?” Vanessa asked as they walked to the living area. 

“One of Sonny’s teachers,” Usnavi answered. 

“Ruben Marcado,” The man said, holding out a hand. 

Vanessa shook it slowly. “Sonny in trouble or something?” 

“No, far from it,” Ruben answered. “He’s smart, much smarter than anyone else in my class, and all the others too.” He looks at Usnavi, “But I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that.” 

“Um…” Usnavi fidgeted. 

“That’s news to us,” Vanessa said. “He seems super bored with school to be honest.” 

“Yes!” Ruben exclaimed. “My thoughts exactly!” Usnavi allowed him to sit down and Ruben laid out multiple papers detailing Sonny’s grades and credits from his past school and his current one. “Honestly, if it weren’t for Sonny’s old school credits not transferring, he could do so much more,” Ruben said as he explained Sonny’s feats. “Next year, the sky’s the limit; I think with the right work and dedication he could probably be ready for college in just a year or two.” 

Usnavi seemed to light up, “You really think so?” 

“I do,” Ruben nodded. “Which...is why I’m here now; because Sonny’s credits didn’t transfer, he’s stuck in nothing but beginner’s courses, and he’s not happy. He’s not being challenged at all and it’s taking a toll on him.” 

“You know, I think you’re right,” Vanessa piped up. “The kid is usually fine with school but lately he’s just been super out of it; it’s like he’s going to detention or something every day.” 

“Exactly,” Ruben said. 

“Is there any way he can move up?” 

“...No,” Ruben said with a bit of guilt, “But...there is a work around I’m willing to offer, to help spice up Sonny’s school life a bit.” He took a deep breath, “With your permission...I could tutor Sonny.” 

Vanessa and Usnavi frowned a bit. “Like...after school sessions?” Vanessa asked. 

“Well, whenever it’s good for him or you; after school, lunch, anytime either of us are free,” Ruben explained. “And not just extra credit, I mean get him started on much more advanced lessons, maybe even stuff that high schoolers would probably never see; Sonny is so much smarter than the school gives him credit for and...I hate seeing him so bored in all his classes. He should be given a proper challenge, he deserves at least a shot at it.” Usnavi and Vanessa were silent, taking it all in. “So...what do you say?” Ruben asked. “If you or Sonny don’t want to...I get it-” 

“No!” Usnavi exclaimed, making Ruben jump. “Sorry, I meant, no I...we  _ do  _ want this for Sonny! I’m sure if we run it by him-” 

“You don’t have to,” The three adults turned to see Sonny peeking out from the hallway, having apparently been listening in the whole time. “I...I wanna give it a try.” 

“You sure, kid?” Vanessa asked. Sonny nodded. 

Ruben lit up, “Great!” He stood up. “Um, how about you drop by my office during lunch or something and we can figure out a schedule.” 

“Okay,” Sonny responded. 

“In fact…” Ruben picked up one of the books he was carrying. “Why don’t you get started by reading this?” 

Sonny took the book and he made a face, “Beginner’s Chemistry?” 

“Beginner’s Chemistry for college level,” Ruben corrected, and Sonny seemed to perk up. “It was mine when I went to college so...I think this should be a good start for you.” Sonny nodded, already flipping through some of the pages, and Ruben beamed. Maybe now his teaching job could actually feel like it was worth something...  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Ruben begin their tutoring sessions and start to open to each other a bit more.

The day Sonny’s extra tutoring sessions began, there was already a visible difference in the boy. He came and went from school with an almost contagious energy, he was more friendly, and he no longer looked like death itself in class due to having books to study if a lesson he had already learned wasn’t grabbing him. 

All of Sonny’s teachers were thrilled about the change and Ruben couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride whenever it came up. Sonny was an excellent pupil and Ruben enjoyed every one of their one-on-one sessions together. 

Ruben couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to use his full scientific vocabulary as he had spent so long simplifying it for the sake of his other students. Sonny was the brightest of the bright, and Ruben could tell he was going to do great things one day. 

It was difficult for Ruben to not call on Sonny in his regular classes since he knew he would give the answer flawlessly. The last thing he wanted was to be accused of favoritism. 

On the other hand, Usnavi and Vanessa couldn’t believe this was the same Sonny they knew. He came home ten times cheerier and always had something to say about the newest lesson Ruben was teaching him. 

Usnavi also found Sonny didn’t procrastinate as much as he used to. Vanessa suspected it was because Ruben was strict when it came to due dates, but Usnavi thought it was more about Sonny not wanting to disappoint his new favorite teacher. 

“He’s finally got a teacher who understands him on his level,” Usnavi said. “No way Sonny will wanna lose that.” 

Sonny, of course, denied this, but his work and diligence said otherwise. Only to himself would Sonny ever admit that he was really starting to look up to Ruben. He didn’t know why, but there was just something about the way he taught that just sucked Sonny in. 

Maybe it was his passion; Ruben lit up like a lightbulb whenever he explained something Sonny didn’t understand or answered one of Sonny’s questions, like it was the best thing in the world. Sonny guess he could relate; he’d never been able to talk to someone with the same amount of passion like he did with Ruben. Maybe after all this time, it was nice to actually...be himself. Sonny never thought he’d be excited to wake up early to go to school, but here they were. 

“That Ruben is either a witch or a miracle worker,” Vanessa remarked as Sonny hurried out the door for school faster than they had ever seen. 

“You can say that again,” Usnavi chuckled.

* * *

 

_ One month later…  _

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and Sonny started getting his things together at a relative pace. He loved not being burdened by the pressure to catch a bus home thanks to his place being so close by. 

Ruben glanced at him as he stapled some papers on his desk. “Any after school plans, Sonny?” 

Sonny shrugged, “Not really,” He admitted. “Probably just gonna wander around the city or whatever.” 

“Sounds riveting,” Ruben teased. “Is your cousin not entertaining enough for you?” 

Sonny snorted but shook his head, “Nah; Usnavi and Vanessa gotta work late, and being home without them is boring as hell.” Sonny shoved his books into his backpack. 

“Well...would you like to come over to my place for a bit?” Ruben offered, causing Sonny to look at him. “It's only a couple blocks from here.” 

A small smile pulled at Sonny’s face, “Yeah...sure that sounds good.” 

Sonny helped Ruben pack up his things for the day, and they exited the school building together, talking about everything and nothing. Sonny found it really easy to talk to Ruben; outside the classroom, he was surprisingly casual and seemed less high strung. 

They eventually reached an small apartment complex and Ruben and Sonny took the elevator to the third floor. Ruben unlocked the door and headed inside, Sonny slowly following. It was regular sized and looked fairly decent; it was definitely smaller than their apartment, and seemed to have a lonely air around it. 

“Make yourself at home.” Ruben said, putting his things down on the coffee table. 

“Nice place,” Sonny commented, putting his backpack down by the door and sitting on the couch. 

Ruben chuckled as he sat down next to him, “It’s not much, but I’ll take what I can get.” He looked at Sonny, “So, can I get you anything; tea?” 

Sonny pursed his lips and shrugged, “Tea sounds good.” 

“Alright, then.” Ruben got up and Sonny followed him to the kitchen. He sat at the small table as Ruben boiled the water and got out the teabags. Sonny watched patiently until Ruben filled two cups with the hot liquid and handed one to Sonny as he took the seat across from him. Sonny sipped the tea and hummed; he had never really had tea before. 

“Good?” Ruben asked. 

“Yeah,” Sonny nodded. “I’ve always been more of a coffee guy so this is kinda new.” 

Ruben nodded, “I used to be like that when I stayed up late,” He said. “I found out tea is more calming.” 

“Staying up late grading papers?” Sonny asked. 

“Oh no, I can grade papers in an hour at most,” Ruben chuckled. “I meant before I became a teacher.” 

Sonny nodded in understanding and took another sip. “I don’t know if I’d have what it takes to be a teacher,” He admitted. “I mean, I’m all about getting a higher education and having good teachers but I don’t know if that’s...me, ya know?”

“I get it,” Ruben said. “Trust me, I didn’t expect to end up here either.” 

“Something happen?” Sonny asked. He just missed Ruben tense ever so slightly. 

“...Things just didn’t go as planned,” Ruben said. “That’s all.” 

Sonny nodded in understanding and sat back, “I feel that,” He said. “My best friend Nina goes to Stanford, and yikes, that first year was not good for her.” 

“How so?” Ruben asked, relieved for the subject change. 

“First gen college student problems.” 

“Oh man, that’s the worst,” Ruben exclaimed. “Money problems?” 

“Oh yeah; her dad had to sell his business to send her back with enough money,” Sonny said. “So yeah, I kinda know what you mean about stuff not going as planned.” 

Ruben lightly swallowed and forced his hands to stop shaking, “Uh, why don’t you tell me more about where you came from?” He offered, taking a sip of team to calm his nerves. “Like Nina; how is she now?” 

“Oh she’s great!” Sonny said, lighting up. “She’s killing it at Stanford now; her parents are still working out job options but they really don’t care as long as Nina’s happy.” Sonny went on and on about his home, his friends, and Ruben slowly felt himself relax in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is getting impatient, and Ruben decides it's finally time Sonny is let in on a secret he's been carrying for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaargh!! *pulls free from Good Omens fandom pit and thrusts chapter at you* Take it...! I'll try to escape again...soon...! *gets pulled back in*

Ruben headed towards his office as the after the school bell rang. He promised Sonny he’d be in his office after school. The boy had been a bit under the weather the past few days so Ruben had extended a paper he had assigned him so he could drop it off after school. Ruben had just stepped into his office when that slimy voice entered his head. 

“Having a good day?” 

Ruben whirled around. “M-Mr. Price!” Ian stepped into his office and shut the door behind him. “Uh...w-w-what can I do for you?” 

Ian smiled that smile that Ruben hated with a passion. “Just doing a little check-in,” He said, his smile fading a bit. “You’ve just been...really chipper lately; did something happen? Get a new job offer? Birthday coming up?” 

“N-no,” Ruben shook his head. “That’s ridiculous, why...why would I...ever want to leave?” He swallowed. Ian smiled again. “Just um...tutoring with Sonny has...has been going really well.” 

Ian nodded, “Well, that’s good; keeping busy, always a good thing...so you haven’t forgotten our deadline, have you?” Ruben felt his heart stop. “I mean, I left you a bunch of voicemails, surely you remember...right?” 

Ian started towards him, making Ruben back up a bit more, forcing a smile onto his face, “N-No of course not! I-It’s just...I-I’ve been so caught up lately, with...with Sonny and my...my other classes-” His back hit his desk and he moved around it quickly. “Y-Your messages must’ve just...slipped my mind, it...it…” Ruben felt his back hit the wall and whimpered as Ian towered over him. “I-It won’t happen again, I-I’ll be there, I promise…” 

Ian glowered at him, making Ruben feel smaller than he already was. “I’ll hold you to that, Rubes; because if you’re late,” He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, making Ruben yelp. “We’re going to have to...discuss our little deal, and let’s just say you won’t make it out with as much freedom as you do now. Do we understand each other?” 

Ruben nodded quickly, sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Good,” Ian smiled and released Ruben like nothing happened. He turned and walked out of the office, “I look forward to our time together Ruben, I always do,” He glanced back at him. “Don’t make me regret it.” 

Ian slammed the door and Ruben sank to the floor. The room was spinning. He brought his knees to his chest as his heart pounded in his ears. He used to be able to control the spiral he was now feeling, but this time, the brakes were failing. He could barely breathe. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t think. Ian was going to kill him. It was happening all over again. He was trapped; alone; done for. 

He was so deep in, he didn’t hear the soft knocking on the door. 

* * *

 

Sonny softly rapped on the door with his knuckles, easing the door open. “Mr. Marcado?” Sonny entered the office and blinked; with the door being half-open, he expected his teacher to be at his desk. “Hellooo?” Sonny called. “I just here to drop off that paper.” Sonny took a step inside when he heard the heavy breathing. He wandered in further and finally found the corner where Ruben was curled into a ball, gripping his hair shivering. 

“Mr. Marcado…!” Sonny hurried towards him but stopped when Ruben tensed and whimpered. Sonny slowly knelt in front of him, trying to find his eyes, “Mr. Marcado...it’s me, Sonny,” He called gently. “Can you hear me?” Ruben didn’t answer, but his breathing didn’t sound right at all. Sonny vaguely remembered hearing about something like this; he wasn’t sure if it was from his old school, the barrio, or the internet, but all he knew was that he had to get Ruben breathing normally again. 

“Mr. Marcado?” Sonny slowly reached out and touched his hand. When Ruben didn’t flinch or freak out, Sonny gently held it. “I need you to breathe with me, okay?” He said carefully. “I have no idea what I’m doing but I’m not leaving you like this!” He scooted a bit closer to him. “Okay...just follow me, okay? In...Out…”

* * *

 

Sonny stayed with Ruben for what felt like hours. He didn’t even hear the bell for school to end. After a good while, and a lot of counting, Ruben’s breathing returned to normal. He slowly uncurled from his position, though he still didn’t seem to be all there. Sonny couldn’t just leave him. 

“C’mon…” Sonny pulled Ruben to his feet, noticing how light he was, and draped his arm around him, so he was supporting him. Thankfully, everyone from school was about gone by that point, so they could leave without anyone asking questions. 

After some effort, Sonny managed to get Ruben to his apartment building, up to the elevator, and through the front door. Sonny carefully plopped Ruben down onto the couch. “Okay, you just chill here and...I’ll make...coffee…” Sonny muttered to himself. Sonny didn’t know shit about making tea, so coffee would have to do. 

Sonny found the machine and got out some cups and soon the water was slowly boiling. Right when the coffee was ready to be poured, Sonny heard movement. He peeked out of the kitchen to see Ruben blinking and glancing around. “Mr. Marcado?” Sonny called. 

Ruben started and looked at him, “Sonny?” He asked softly. “What are...where…” 

“We’re in your apartment,” Sonny answered, moving towards the couch. 

Ruben’s eyes widened a bit as he seemed to remember what happened. “Oh...oh god…” He muttered, burying his face in his hands. “God Sonny, I’m so sorry, I-I never meant for you to see-” 

“Dude, it’s fine!” Sonny exclaimed, clearly not expecting that reaction. “I just...did what anyone would have done...maybe minus the whole bring you home thing, since I’m the only one who knows where you live but, you know…” There was a beat of silence. “Um...I made coffee; want some?” Sonny asked. “Might perk you up a bit.” 

“S-sure…” Ruben nodded, rubbing his face. Sonny hurried back to the kitchen and brought out the two mugs, carefully handing Ruben his before sitting next to him. Ruben gently blew on the liquid before taking a deep sip, his eyes closing in contentment. 

“Good?” Sonny couldn’t help but ask as Ruben hummed contentedly. 

“That’s the best coffee I’ve ever tasted,” Ruben replied. 

“Well, I did learn from the best,” Sonny said, beaming a bit. “Usnavi is a coffee expert.” “I believe it,” Ruben nodded. He looked at the ground, “I guess I...won’t have a chance to look at your paper tonight…” 

“It’s cool, I left it on your desk,” Sonny said. “You can get back to it when you’re ready.” Ruben nodded, trying to force a smile but only succeeding for a split second. Sonny shuffled a bit awkwardly next to him, “Do you, uh...wanna...talk about it?” Ruben tensed and Sonny backpedaled. “I-I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, uh...is that how it works? I’ve...never dealt with panic attacks before…” 

“No...you’re right…” Ruben said softly, catching Sonny’s attention. Ruben took another sip of the coffee, and while it soothed him, his hands were still shaking a bit. 

“Mr. Marcado?” Sonny called cautiously, “Are you okay?” 

Ruben took a deep breath; it was okay, it was just Sonny. It was just Sonny, his favorite and brightest student. Sonny trusted him and he trusted Sonny. Just breathe; it’ll be fine. “Sonny, I...I want to tell you something...something th-that I haven’t told anyone for a long time.” 

Sonny put his mug down, a concerned frown on his face, “What is it?” 

“Well, for starters, I wasn't always a teacher,” Ruben said, staring at his cup. “I used to be the head chemist at a hospital.” 

S onny’s eyes widened, “Seriously?” 

Ruben nodded, a smile gracing his face, “I, uh, was the head of Pharmacology Research.” 

Sonny tested the word on his tongue, “Like medicine and stuff?” 

“Kinda,” Ruben said. “Our job was to test the effects of the drugs put in medicine.” Ruben sighed wistfully, “It...It was a good job.” 

Sonny nodded, but a slight frown came to his face, “Why’d you leave?” He asked. “I mean, not that I don’t love you as my teacher, but that job sounds way better than teaching a bunch of kids all day.” Not to mention that with the salary of a freaking Head Chemist he could be doing way more for himself! Ruben’s smile faded and he took a deep breath and Sonny scooted a bit closer in concern, “Mr. Marcado?” 

“I’m fine,” Ruben said softly. 

“What happened?” Sonny asked, almost afraid. 

Ruben looked at him, “Ian Price happened.” His voice sounded terrified, but also bitter. 

Sonny blinked, “Mr. Price? As in the principal?” 

Ruben nodded and ran a hand down his face, his whole body shaking. “I met him...at the hospital where I worked...through his twin brother…” 

Sonny blinked. “Mr. Price has a twin brother?” 

“... _ Had _ ...a twin brother…” Ruben responded softly, making Sonny suck in a breath. 

“Oh shit…” 

Ruben took a few more deep breaths, another sip of coffee, and began his story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm changing up DNH canon for this, just so you're aware
> 
> Also, Sonny is the best boi :3


End file.
